poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang
Pooh's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is the second live-action/animated film created by BowserMovies1989. It premiered on YouTube in March 2009. A remake version will be made in the near future. Plot Set in the 1910s, the story opens with Jeremy and Jemima Potts, who live with their widowed father Caractacus Potts, an eccentric inventor, and his equally peculiar father. While skipping school, they meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends and Truly Scumptous, a beautiful upper-class woman with her own motorcar, who brings them home to report their truancy to their father. Truly shows interest in Caractacus' odd inventions, but he is affronted by her attempts to tell him that his children should be in school. The children have grown fond of a wrecked racing motorcar, and implore their father to buy it before it is sold for scrap. Discovering that one of the sweets he has invented can be played like a flute, he tries unsuccessfully to sell the "toot sweet" to Truly's father Lord Scrumptious, a major confection manufacturer. He takes his automatic hair-cutting machine to the fair in an effort to raise money, but it malfunctions. He "hides" from an angry customer by joining a song-and-dance act, stealing the show and earning enough from tips to pay for the car. Potts rebuilds the car, which he nicknames Chitty Chitty Bang Bang for the noises its engine makes, and he and the children and our heroes, accompanied by Truly, go for a picnic on the beach, where Truly becomes very fond of the Potts family and vice versa. Caractacus tells them a story about nasty Baron Bomburst, the tyrant ruler of fictional Vulgaria, who wants to steal Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and keep it all for himself and whom Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket work for: In the story, the quartet and the car are stranded by high tide, but Chitty suddenly deploys huge flotation devices and they escape inland. The Baron sends two comical spies and Team Rocket ashore to capture the car for him, but they briefly capture Lord Scrumptious by accident, and then kidnap Grandpa Potts, mistaking him for the inventor of Chitty. Caractacus, Truly, and the children and Pooh and the others see him being taken away by airship, and give chase. They accidentally drive off a cliff, Chitty sprouts wings and a propeller and begins to fly. They track him to Vulgaria, where Baroness Bomburst orders the imprisonment of all children, whom she abhors. Grandpa the "inventor" has been ordered by the baron to make another floating car, and is bluffing to avoid punishment. The Potts party is hidden by the local toymaker, who now works only for the baron. The children are captured by the Baron's Child Catcher, and Chitty is discovered and taken to the castle and Team Rocket captures Pooh and the others. The toymaker takes Truly and Caractacus to a grotto far beneath the castle where the townspeople have been hiding their children, and they concoct a scheme to free the children and the village from the baron. The toymaker sneaks them into the castle disguised as life-size dolls, gifts for the baron's birthday. Caractacus snares the Baron and the town's children swarm the banquet hall. In the ensuing chaos, the baron, baroness, and Child Catcher are all captured. Team Rocket started to blast off. The family and friends are freed and fly back with Truly to England. Jeremy and Jemima finish the story themselves: "And Daddy and Truly were married!" which Truly seems to find appealing, but Caractacus is evasive, believing that the class distance between them is too great. But when Lord Scrumptious surprises them with an offer to buy the Toot Sweet, Caractacus realizes that he has become wealthy, and rushes off to propose to Truly. As they drive off together in Chitty, the car takes to the air again, this time without wings. Pooh and the others started head off on thier next adventure. Trivia *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in both versions. *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock guest stars in the remake version. *The song Eternity (from The Swan Princess) performed by Dreams Come True was the end credits song for the original version of this film. It is unknown what song will be the end credits song for the upcoming remake version of the film. *This was BowserMovies1989's first film to feature the theme song from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *The Winnie the Pooh featurettes, The Tigger Movie, and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang feature songs written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers